Daffodils
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: Sakura Haruno has lost everyone dear to her including the man she loved, Naruto Uzumaki. Living in the Land of Iron and recovering from temporarily loosing her sanity; a flash of yellow begins to haunt her. "Naruto?" R
1. Chapter 1: Grief

**Oh wow! This plot-bunny took me by surprise everyone, and I intend to see it through. Inspiration hit me while I was listening to _Mad World_ by Gary Jules and then _Everything_ by Lifehouse. Anyway hope you like it and REVIEW PLEASE! Ch. 2 will be posted tomarrow.**

**_Daffodils_**

**_Ch. 1: Grief_**

**_

* * *

_**

"It's Okay. I'll bring back Sasuke for sure!"

"That's my promise of a lifetime!"

"Believe it!"

* * *

A lone figure stood against the endless grey sky. It would rain soon and from the dark coloring and texture of the clouds, it would not be a small storm. The figure gave no hint of awareness of the approaching gale. Slim and delicate the figure was that of a woman, a grieving woman. Her person radiated sadness, but her shoulders were squared, giving evidence to the fact that she had seen the worst phases of grief and survived. She had emeralds for eyes and despite the crystalline tears forming in the corners of those eyes, they were dulled. Her face held a fragile yet beguiling beauty. Framed by long layered strawberry locks that reached her waistline.

It was quiet obvious she had missed her fair share of meals. Bones jutted out where they should not in her already slim figure. If this was not enough evidence of the woman's grief, the pale complexion of her face and body were. Where a creamy porcelain skin tone should have been was a translucent and nearly opaque coloring. Blue veins wove themselves around her body in a unique pattern under her skin.

Yet she was beautiful, no telltale splotches of redness were erupting all over her face and neck while she cried. Standing in front of a massive Memorial, clad entirely in black, the scene was grimly picturesque.

The woman's name was Haruno Sakura and at the young age of 23, her eyes and posture told her life story.

Here was a woman who had seen the very best and worst humanity had to offer. She had been to the inner most circles of hell, on the battlefield and off. The blood of many Shinobi coated her small hands. She lost many who were dear to her and the heartbreak she felt at their loss left Sakura in her own private hell.

She had seen truly great men and women live, fight, and love with a Will of Fire that had no equal in the entire world. She would know, she was once one of them. One of the greatest of all the leaders had risen and fallen in her very short lifetime. Empires she once protected and even briefly ruled herself had crumbled.

All this could be seen in the way her eyes regarded the world, with a mixture of sadness, empathy, and serenity that could only be seen in the eyes of the very old. Her posture held the elegance and grace of a practiced dancer, yet there was constant tension in her muscles; ready to spring should anyone try to ambush her. She was a fighter.

The sky chose at that moment to open up, sending torrents of icy rain down on Sakura's now huddled form. Crouching low against the Memorial's wall she tried to shield herself from the onslaught of the elements. But it was of no avail as she soon found herself soaked to the bone in a matter of minutes. Muttering curses under her breath she made a quick decision. Jumping up from the soggy ground she dashed along the wall towards what appeared to be the center of the Memorial. Under a name written in the dead center of an intricate fire design she placed a bouquet of daffodils.

With one last glance at the name etched in stone, she vanished with a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Hello duckies! Heres ch.2 as promised I hope you all like it =) Please Read&Review I need ideas lots and lots of ideas! No flames**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

**

* * *

**

_"Take bread away from me, if you wish_

_take air away, but_

_Do not take from me your laughter."_

_Your Laughter by Pablo Neruda_

_

* * *

_

The Land of Iron's thunderstorms were reputed to strike quickly and without warning. Sakura grumbled at the inconvenience of her new homeland's weather patterns as she poofed into existence just outside her apartment door. After spending a good five minutes searching the folds of her black kimono for her keys (curse these many layers!); Sakura finally resorted to striping off her obi. The fabric was soaked and hindering her efforts. She soon discovered the keys wedged in her breast bindings. A few more colorful curses later she was finally able to access her apartment.

Standing in the doorway, Sakura finally stopped to rest since leaving the Fire Nation Memorial. Luckily the heater had automatically switched on sending delightful waves of warmth over her chilled skin. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Sakura began to strip the remaining layers of her yukata. Striding quickly past her recently furnished Living room and kitchen, she made her way to the shower.

Completely naked and shivering uncontrollably Sakura knew if she didn't restore her body temperature soon she would be risking hypothermia.

Her shower was, perhaps, the best feature of her new apartment. Three shower heads pounded out hot water to massage the user's head and body into oblivion. It was the most luxurious feeling in the world as far as Sakura was concerned.

Stepping over the threshold, Sakura set the water jets to their highest setting while turning up the temperature dial so the water would be scalding. It felt wonderful as Sakura set out carefully massaging each of her limbs. Increasing blood flow throughout the body was the trick then the hot water would do the rest.

Bracing her hands on either side of the shower's glass walls, Sakura hung her head as wave after wave of exhaustion hit her.

* * *

_ Strong warm hands slid sinuously over Sakura's quivering wet form. Their rough callousness caught on her tender skin racking her body with even more shivers. Sakura cried out softly when the roaming hands brushed too closely to her breasts; more accurately they weren't close __**enough**__ to her aching breasts. Her back was pressed tightly against a tall sun-kissed male form, and those hands were pulling her even tighter against him. _

_A six foot tall, broad shouldered, well muscled, and six-pack wielding Naruto Uzumaki held the legendary pinkette captive. Sakura knew this and often couldn't help but feel that someone like him should be with someone more attractive than herself._

_ As if sensing the general direction of her thoughts Naruto turned her abruptly in his arms. Lifting her against the shower wall like she weighed no more than a small child, Sakura had to wrap her legs around his waist for support. Now at eye level with each other, Sakura's bright emerald eyes met with his cerulean ones, and what she saw melted both her heart and body to feminine mush. He was looking at her with barely restrained hunger and desire, as well as pure unbridled love. _

_ Cupping her face so gently, as if she might shatter into a million pieces right there, Naruto brushed his lips softly against hers. It was a soul-searing kiss one meant to obliterate any doubts in the female psyche. Closing her eyes she huskily murmured his name._

"_Mmm...Naruto"_

_All the encouragement he could ever need in those five syllables, the kiss turned almost brutally lustful…_

_

* * *

_

Sakura jumped, banging her head against one of the shower heads, she was so shocked that _those _memories had turned up.

The shower's water had cooled to lukewarm and the steam in the bathroom was so thick Sakura could have cut it with a knife. Intending to firmly focus on laundry and then on procuring some much needed cold medicine, she would enjoy a drug induced sleep for twelve to thirteen would not think of _him_. It would only serve to cause more pain than she could handle in one day.

Stepping gingerly out of the shower, after grabbing a plush towel, she ran straight across the hall to her bedroom. In the dimness Sakura somehow managed to find her sweatpants, T-shirt, and bunny slippers, and started off for the stairs.

Sakura's apartment was two stories tall; on the ground level was the medical clinic/hospital she ran for her small village, and the second floor was where she lived. Originally when she moved here, Sakura thought she would buy an empty building to start her clinic in, then live elsewhere in the village. However the two story empty building, smack dab in the village center, was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

It had taken a month to clean and stock just the ground floor. So for a while she camped out behind the register or in the backroom where she mixed herbs for medicine. It was only recently that Sakura found the time to move her belongings into the apartment upstairs.

Trudging down those very same stairs now, Sakura briefly wondered if she should hire some extra help. But in truth, she was happy running this place all by herself. Compared to running Konoha's hospital as well as several field hospitals at once; running this small clinic was like a vacation.

Browsing in the aisles for awhile, Sakura discovered what she was looking for, a small bottle of foul looking purple substance that was her ticket to a dreamless night's sleep.

Walking back upstairs again Sakura had to remind herself not to think about _him_; it was bad enough she had almost started to lose her grip before in the shower.

More determined than ever to get into bed before anything else happened to upset her mental state, Sakura charged across her apartment grabbing all the wet pieces of her kimono, and headed directly towards the washing room.

The washing machine was humming pleasantly by the time Sakura crawled into the downy softness of her bed. An empty bottle of cold medicine sat on her bed stand with suspicious clumps of purple gunk still clinging to the bottom. Her vision was slowly going in and out of focus, as the combined forces of the drug, bed, and washing machine sent Sakura to a dreamless sleep. Just before she lost consciousness entirely,

Sakura glimpsed a yellow flash at her window.

* * *

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen (takes bow*)! Please let me know what you think. What has happened to Naru-chan? Why is Sakura living in the Land of Iron? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE UP WITH THOSE BUNNY SLIPERS? You might just find out, keep reading ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: How Do I Love Thee?

**___Chapter III: How Do I Love Thee?  
_**

**___

* * *

_**

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace_

_I love thee to the level of everyday's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints-I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!- and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

_**How Do I Love Thee?**_

_**By Elisabeth Barrett Browning  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Drugs were a funny thing, Sakura concluded the next morning as harsh sunlight heralded the beginning of another day.

Buried underneath several sheets and comforters, the only thing that could be seen of the pinkette were a few strands of strawberry colored locks, and one green eye staring with a baleful glare at the window. Sakura's entire body felt sluggish and unwilling to move even the slightest inch out of bed. The unfortunate thing was she felt no inclination, whatsoever, to leave the warm, safe, confines of her bed.

Reminding herself that the bills did not pay themselves, Sakura slowly began to inch towards the edge of her bed. She did not get very far. Sakura's memory of the previous night hit her with the full force of a Rasengan. She was almost certain she had seen a yellow flash outside her window last night.

The look on her face must have been one of abject terror.

No…oh no, not this again, she couldn't be losing it again, she couldn't.

An uncontrollable wave of panic was building in the pit of her stomach threatening to wash over her. For Sakura grief had not been kind, since she did not lose just one person she lost all of them. Whether or not everyone in Konoha perished after Madara Uchiha's invasion would probably forever remain a mystery to the pinkette. Oh, in the final hours of the Fourth Shinobi World War they had managed to defeat Madara and Sasuke but everything and everyone had been wiped out.

It simply wasn't plausible that she had been the only survivor right?

The other four great nations had not suffered as greatly as Konoha, but then since Konoha had been completely destroyed that wasn't saying much. Fortunately for Sakura the shock had lingered long enough for her to make it to the Land of Iron's border.

Her mind had shut down to protect itself from the horrible realization that she had been left behind. Everyone she ever loved was either dead or missing; they had died together fighting side by side to protect each other and their village. Every day for weeks she had wished she were dead. Not to end her own suffering. Sakura wished the end of her life because she wanted to be with everyone again. In particular she wanted to be with Naruto again, she wanted his goofy smile to light up her world again, she wanted to see him in his Hokage's robes looking every inch the great leader he was. Then everything ceased to exist.

A dark place grew in her mind, a place where she could go and "rest". Nothing existed in that place and yet everything existed there. On the outside it appeared she had become catatonic, a zombie who stared listlessly at nothing and wasted away. Inside that place she was aware of everything going on around her but it was confusing. Most of the time what was going on outside that dark place, got mixed up with her memories, to the point where she could no longer distinguish between what was going on in the present and the past. Sometimes she swore that while sitting in that hospital chair, Ino and Shikamaru's wedding was taking place right in front of her. Or while lying abed, Kakashi-sensei would be sitting on a tree outside her window reading one of his porno books.

Sometimes she wondered, during that dark time, if she had been injured far worse than she originally thought and died; which would mean that this was either purgatory or hell. It became apparent it was the latter since no matter how hard she tried she couldn't leave that damned hospital to go with them. Soon Sakura's hatred of that place, where the faces of her loved ones never left her in peace, became the key to her recovery. She began to grasp at those moments when she was aware of an attendant trying to feed her; and tried to focus solely on those moments she was sure were reality. It worked, bit by bit the ghosts ceased to haunt her and reality came into focus. For the first time in eight months Sakura spoke to the doctors and nurses.

There was a great uproar at the Jane Doe's sudden recovery. Most of the therapists believed she would never wake up. They were even more surprised to find out the young female was a doctor, an accomplished one too. Between psychological evaluations and physical therapy the hospital staff was kind enough to give Sakura a job. It wasn't long before she was released from the hospital after nearly nine months since she was first found along the Land of Iron's border.

Four months later here she was living in a small village near the Land of Iron's capital and seemingly fully recovered. But with this latest revelation on her part Sakura wondered if she shouldn't take an extended vacation from the clinic and check herself back into the loony bin. Suddenly Sakura caught sight of the empty bottle of cold medicine. The relief was immediate and so sudden she burst out in hysterical laughter at her stupidity. She prescribed that medicine to the insomniacs of her village for Kami's sake! No wonder she had seen something she should not, she must have been delirious.

Throwing back the covers and nearly leaping out of bed, Sakura skipped to her window and threw back the drapes. Sunlight poured into her room, blinding Sakura temporarily. What she saw next made the loss of sight worth it, the sky and even the air itself was crystal clear. It was as if all the rain had cleansed the world which brought it into sharp focus. The village, a slightly rustic but a traditional Japanese style, was bustling with the Saturday market. Children laughed and played in the streets, women, both young and old walked in groups, chatting and gossiping, and the men haggled for the best price on fish.

This place brought her great peace of mind. Not to mention the capital, where the Fire Nation Memorial was, was only five miles away on foot. For a Shinobi such as herself it was merely a small Teleportation Jutsu away. For the first time in twenty-four hours Sakura smiled, ready to start her day and maybe later she would visit the local school to see if anyone needed a substitute teacher. Her smile broadened at the thought of all her young kindergarten children jumping up and down, begging her to show them another one of her "magic tricks".

Peeling off her nightgown and throwing it into the laundry bin, Sakura walked lightly over to her wardrobe. Pulling out a red and white summer yukata with a cherry blossom pattern, she laid it out on the bed. Breasts bound, she dressed with care and a small smile tugged at her lips. That smile continued to grow as she brushed her teeth and hair in the bathroom. As Sakura pulled her hair into a chignon with chopsticks sticking out

She glanced at the shower, afraid of being in such close proximity with the thing that invoked old and painful memories.

But that was the only faltering moment in her good mood. Dressed and ready for the day Sakura waltzed downstairs and opened for business.

* * *

**Ah yes insanity is a funny thing is it not? (snickers*) sorry if you don't like the fact that Sakura temporarily lost her marbles buuuuuuutttt what else did you expect? I wrote in my last ch. as a foot that I would tell you what happened to Naruto and why Sakura was living in the Land of Iron, well I did (sort of) As for those bunny slippers well you'll just have to wait and see ;) Sorry no cliffhangers but the question still remains was Sakura really only feeling the effects of the drug when she saw that yellow flash? Or was Naruto really there?**

***To clear some things up* 1) Sakura left Konoha _right _after it was destroyed and everyone was already dead. 2) She never really had the chance to see Naruto's body since she was kind of distraught and obviously not in her right mind. 3) She works as a part-time teacher sometimes**


	4. Chapter 4: The Promised Place

**Ch. IV: The Promised Place**

**

* * *

**

Clouds.

Did you ever dream,

Beyond the clouds?

To the place

Promised

In our childhood,

The place we dreamed of

Laying on the grass

Staring at the sky.

But no matter where we dreamed of

The place we always wish

To return to is

The grassy field

Where all of our dreams

Took flight.

* * *

It was calm and peaceful; those were the only reasons Sakura stayed in Momotsuki Village.

From any _normal _person's perspective it would appear that Dr. Haruno led a busy life. Every day she opened her small clinic to the public, offering various and sundry of medicines from all over the world. She would make house calls to the farmers who lived on the outskirts of the village. And whenever the school was shorthanded she taught classes, this kept the pinkette eternally busy.

However this busy-ness was her saving grace. It never allowed for a moments rest from sun up till sun down. There was never time to stop and think; thinking was bad as far as Sakura was concerned. Thinking meant reminiscing about a certain someone. Reminiscing about a certain someone was absolutely forbidden lest she become distracted during work. The constant actions of the day cleared her mind of emotions and let her think and breathe easily.

Unfortunately she couldn't suppress the constant ache in her heart all day. She needed a place where all the painful memories could overrun her mind and her tears could fall freely. She needed a place where she could be completely alone, a place where she could run, scream, cry, laugh, or maybe all of them at once, without fear of scrutiny. That, however, was not the more urgent reason for such an empty place. She needed that empty place because it reminded her of her old place; the dark place in her mind where her loved one's ghosts plagued her. As much as she hated it there, it provided sense of security

So one day when the ache had gotten so strong her heart felt it would burst out of her chest, Sakura went out for a walk. The place she found was perfect. From beneath a grove of cherry trees she found an empty plain. Green grass stretched for miles and miles. Dandelions covered the grass like a thin layer of snow, and each time there was a breeze hundreds of thousands of puffs flew into the air. Huge thunder clouds hung low on the horizon seemingly docile. Standing amidst the flowing grasses and dandelion puffs, Sakura felt completely and utterly alone. It was perfect.

It had only been a week since she discovered the fields, but stopping by before she went home had become routine.

Today was no different, as she gazed across the rolling hills. A peaceful contented sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she pulled the chopsticks out of her hair letting it blow freely with the wind. For such a rocky start to the day, the rest had seemed relatively normal and surprisingly gratifying. The clinic, as usual, had been overly busy, and Mrs. Nakamura had chattered endlessly about the state of affairs around town.

* * *

"_Well, I've never been so excited in my entire life! Let me tell you, besides my wedding of course, this town has never been in more of an uproar!" _

_Sakura couldn't help but shake her head indulgently at Keiko Nakamura. As much of a chatterbox and social butterfly as she was Keiko carried an air of amiability and friendliness you fell in love with._

"_Haven't you heard yet, there is a __**mysterious stranger**__ about town!" Keiko giggled with absolute glee before continuing. "And apparently he's quite the piece of eye candy," "But that's not even the juiciest part, he just came from the Three Wolves mountains. He's been living up there you see, you can tell by his tough skin, he must be one of the samurai who train up in those mountains!" _

_Sakura was about to comment when Keiko started rambling again. "Oo it's been so long since a __**samurai**__ came to our little town! I know you haven't been here long Sakura-chan, but during the war whenever samurai came it meant a celebration!" _

_Sakura finally managed to squeeze in a "Huh?"_

"_Samurai are to be held in the highest regard whenever they come to your village seeking food or shelter. Momotsuki Village always uses the tradition to honor samurai as an excuse to party!"Keiko's eyes were shining a million volts in Sakura's general direction. It hurt like hell to look at. _

"_So um…Keiko-san what should I do if I see him on the street?" The traditions were vastly different in the Land of Iron and Sakura certainly didn't want to offend anyone._

_ "…Keiko-san, you in there?"_

"_Huh? What? Oh…Gomen Sakura-chan I was just…um…What did you say again?"The starring eyed look on Keiko's face was beginning to fade as she came back to reality._

_Sakura sighed, "I asked you what I should do if I come across him?" _

"_Ah yes, you're not from the Land of Iron originally are you? If you see him on the street bow low and if he comes into your clinic, ignore your other costumers and treat him with the utmost care and respect. If he speaks to you avert your eyes and stay in a half bow. Remember, they hold the most respected position in the Land of Iron, so always be...well...respectful!"_

_Keiko gave Sakura a winning smile before departing from the clinic, leaving Sakura with a cloud of dread hanging over her head. How on earth was she supposed to ignore her patients just for one guy? What if one of them needed her immediate attention? Sighing again Sakura hoped that whoever he was, he wasn't cold- hearted and would hopefully forgive her if her attention was needed elsewhere._

_

* * *

_

Afterwards Sakura made her rounds to the surrounding farms.

She finally headed to the children's school which rested on a small hill that overlooked town.

As usual the children clamored around her begging for stories and "magic tricks". For three hours she did just that reveling in the innocence of the young children. Finally set free of her duties when Yoshino-sensei came back, Sakura set off for the fields.

Relishing the chilly wind Sakura gazed up at the clouds and felt content. Contentment and a sense of peace, those were the only reasons for her being in Momotsuki Village. It was also why she panicked this morning at the thought that she might be losing it again. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to be happy without her friends and family, but it was possible to find a small measure of peace wasn't it? She didn't want to lose the world she lived in now; with Keiko-san, the children, and silly samurai festivals.

The Land of Iron snowed almost year round except for a small time in spring. Spring would soon be over and Sakura wouldn't be able to come here as often as before. For now though she could gaze at the clouds and watch the wind turn the fields into an ocean.

For a long time she stood there. Slowly her heartbeat began to beat in time with the swishing of the grass. Her mind emptied as she watched the clouds drift lazily through the sky. Sakura let her presence disappear among nature as her chakra flowed in time with the rhythm of the earth. Deep in meditation the whole world melted away; leaving Sakura in a world that had no beginning and no end. Only she existed in this world. Nothing was born and nothing died, it was an empty and lonely world.

_She_ was empty and alone in this world, no one existed, no one ever had. In this empty place Sakura cried and cried. Tears flowed mercilessly down her cheeks. Her ragged sobs soon became screams of agony and then just hollow screams. In this world of her own making Sakura hoped if she cried hard enough someone might hear her. But that was absurd. Nothing existed in this world. It was dead.

Sakura snapped back to reality when she heard someone approach. Whipping her head from side to side Sakura couldn't see anyone. Gritting her teeth and tensing her muscles in case whoever it was meant her harm,

Sakura called out "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

With a swirl of leaves someone appeared behind her. Just as she was about to whirl around and face the interloper, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her small frame. Locked in an iron grip Sakura was rendered immobile even with her monstrous strength. That sure as hell didn't mean she wasn't going down without a fight. Wiggling, biting, scratching, and kicking at any piece of flesh she could get her hands on, Sakura was rewarded with sounds of muted pain coming from the man behind her.

_Good_, she thought icily. With one more, well aimed kick to the forbidden place, the interloper's grip loosened enough for Sakura to break free. Rolling along his side Sakura grabbed the man's arm and pumped chakra into her arm. She pitched the man like he was a baseball straight towards the trees. However the man vanished in midair, only to appear behind her again grabbing her wrist in the process; he was fast, almost too fast. The last thought was unsettling.

Sakura used her considerable speed and flexibility to break out of the man's vice-like grip yet again. Only this time she hesitated, his speed was familiar and it brought back memories. Sensing her hesitation the man recaptured her wrist and pinned her to the ground. His weight was crushing her small body and Sakura was left gasping for air. The man was chuckling. Sakura wanted to tear his head off.

"Well, well Sakura-chan, long time no see!" Big cerulean eyes met Sakura's emerald ones. An even bigger grin was plastered on his face.

_No_. It wasn't possible .


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Hi there! It's Cherry-chan =3**

**

* * *

**

**Darling Readers, I apologize for not updating sooner than many of you hoped. I will be on Hiatus until at least July pending there are no further complications in the foreseeable future. A dear relative of mine has passed on to his Reward and it is only right that I take the time needed to grieve. I sincerely hope none of you are too disappointed and please continue to follow my story ****Daffodils****. (Heres a little bit of a hint as to the nature of ch. 6)**

**1). It's in Naruto's POV**

**2). Sakura may or may not try to tear his head off with her bare hands (What? She thought he was dead and now he's not)**

**3). Enter Dark Naruto tendencies (HIS cherry-blossom did suffer a lot and he can be a bit protective/possessive)**

**4). AND NOW...what you've all been waiting for (drum-roll please) The Bunny Slippers' Origins!**

**Lots of love to any fans out there! =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweetest Sound

**Chapter VI: Sweetest Sound**

_Bump-bump_

_Bump-bump_

_Bump-bump_

_Do you hear it little one? That sound which is always heard, but never acknowledged. It's the sweetest sound in the whole world. Do you hear it? Do you know what it is? _

_It is the sound of life._

_

* * *

_

Wind blew gently over the fields and an ominous grumble could be heard from the direction of the thunderheads. Crickets ceased their noisy chatter as they sought cover from the impending storm. The sun itself seemed to be hurrying out of the way of the storm; sinking into the west at a fast pace. The world was turning, slowly but surely, as it always did.

Not for Sakura. Everything froze. Her brain slowly clicked into place and the gears that had been whirling a million miles per second came to a stop. The world was still frozen as she gazed into oh-so-familiar eyes_. His_ heart wrenching eyes that sliced into her with precision that no blade in the world could match.

"_How cruel,"_

Still trapped beneath 'Naruto's' hulking body Sakura could feel every inch of him, his heartbeat thumping loudly against her own breast. The way her back arched up off the ground at just the right angle so as to push them closer together. She was distraught.

He was horrifyingly real. His sweet breath warmed her face causing goose bumps to erupt down the length of her spine. This sudden overwhelming sensation caused her back to arch even further off the damp ground. 'Naruto' adjusted his position slightly but never released his vice-like grip on her small wrists. Unfortunately now their hips were nestled together and one of his well- muscled legs rode up the side of her thigh entrapping Sakura even further.

"_Why…why are you being so cruel?"_

Memories bombarded poor Sakura causing a deep rosy blush to reach her neckline. Snapping her eyes shut Sakura tried and failed to rationalize 'Naruto's' sudden existence. It was too much. He was too real, too alive, and too _male_.

Bump-bump,

Bump-bump,

Bump-bump,

"_Oh Kami-sama…why, why is this happening?" _

It was all too much. Sakura screamed.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier….._

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Orange Hokage, had never been happier in his entire life. Standing in front of him was an angel with pink hair. He never thought he would see his beloved cherry blossom again and yet here she was, so beautiful he was almost afraid to touch her.

Sunlight was slanting through the thunderheads casting pools heavenly light all across the field. One such pool surrounded Sakura's form with a golden aura. Dandelions flew through the air giving the illusion of feathers falling from the sky. Her hair, longer than he remembered it, circled about her head in the wind like a halo. Her face, tilted up the light, was the picture of peace and serenity. She was truly a creature of the heavens.

Transfixed by the sight before him Naruto felt his eyes moisten the longer he looked at his beloved Sakura. Quickly rubbing his eyes Naruto decided he was tired of just looking at her and wanted to touch her as well. Grinning playfully he stepped out from underneath the grove of trees.

Sakura seemed sense his approach and whipped her head from side to side.

"Who's there, Show yourselves?" Her indignant and clipped tone reminded Naruto of Tsunade. Chuckling quietly Naruto sobered when he remembered Baa-chan's demise and the memories that came with it. Yet he was also relieved. Sakura couldn't have changed too much if she still retained the habits of her old master.

Still grinning Naruto vanished and reappeared just as quickly behind Sakura taking her in his arms. Pressing her small womanly figure against his body was pure bliss. Even as she struggled, biting and scratching at every piece of skin she came in contact with, Naruto was lost in the sensations she aroused with all her wiggling; particularly his cock which was receiving a thorough grinding from Sakura's ass. That was until he was reminded that Sakura usually played dirty. A solid kick to his family jewels left Naruto in searing pain.

Before he could regain his bearings Sakura rolled along his side, grabbed his arm, and hurled him straight back toward the trees. The wind stung his face but that didn't stop the grin on his face from growing even bigger. Vanishing midair he teleported directly behind Sakura and grabbed her wrist. Again she managed to break loose from his hold but Naruto didn't mind. He was having too much fun.

However this time she seemed to hesitate as if confused about something. Seizing the opportunity Naruto grabbed both her wrists and pinned her to the ground. She gasped as he settled his entire weight on top of her. Chuckling at the murderous look on her face Naruto met her emerald gaze,

"Well, well Sakura-chan, long- time no see!"

Kami, her eyes were beautiful. They enchanted and enticed him to look deeper, to lose himself in their bejeweled caverns. Perhaps; he supposed later while contemplating this moment, if he had not lost himself in his own musings he might have seen the hollowness of her eyes. The emptiness, the sadness, and more importantly the swelling panic. However he was lost in the way her body melded to his so perfectly. The smell of her intoxicating skin and breath were distorting his senses. The most adorable blush was slowly creeping down to her plumb breasts and was further distracting poor Naruto.

In another few seconds his cock was going to be hard enough to hammer nails.

However at that moment Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as if in tremendous pain and screamed. The ear-splitting noise mercilessly shattered the calm. Naruto's eardrums suffered greatly but that wasn't the reason Naruto released the petite kunoichi. No, it wasn't even because she began struggling in earnest.

It was because of her eyes. Those same eyes that burned with determined fire when she fought an enemy or healed a comrade. When she laughed or smiled those same eyes lit up like a fireworks display. Or when they made love, those same eyes radiated light, warmth, and love.

Now they were empty, mad, and unseeing.

Pushing himself away from his beloved Naruto sat back on his haunches and watched in shock as Sakura scrambled away. The pinkette tried to stand and make a run for it. However it appeared she had lost all her strength as she collapsed onto her knees amidst the dandelions. Her back was turned to him, her shoulders trembling, and violent shudders were wracking her small body every time a scream tore itself from her throat. Naruto slowly stood never taking his eyes off his cherry blossom.

Suddenly Sakura's hands shot up and clutched her scalp before she screamed yet again. This time, however, when she screamed it wasn't nearly as loud but the desperation in her voice was loud enough.

"**No. No. No. No. No. No. No!" "Where, where are you?" **Sakura's nails were digging into her scalp drawing blood.

Naruto stood transfixed unable to move, unable to think, unable to breathe.

"**Where is everyone?" "Dead…is everyone dead?" **

Suddenly Sakura stopped screaming. She froze, just as Naruto had, and for what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, she didn't move. Blood was flowing in excess from Sakura's scalp dribbling down her arms and neck. Her almost translucent skin offset the blood artfully. Hard to believe she could be beautiful even while bleeding.

She tipped her head up to the sky which was nearly covered completely by thunder clouds. In her struggle against Naruto her yukata had slipped off her shoulders baring her pale skin to the elements and her own blood. In a deadly calm voice she said, "Ah, that's right…everyone is dead. They can't hear me. They left me behind. I failed."

Naruto felt his world tilting as the bitter taste of regret rose like bile coating his tongue. _Oh Kami-sama how long? How long did you make her wait? Tch, it was typical of that sadistic old bastard too._

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Sakura's shoulders started shaking. Fearing the worst he stepped forward and was less than two feet from her when the unthinkable happened. She started laughing. Horrible, maniacal laughter that came from the darkest recesses of the human mind; it was hollow, mad and wild. Dragging her bloody fingernails from her scalp across her face she was the picture of a deranged vampire; covered in blood, pale, and smiling

Naruto ground his teeth together in anger. Not at his Sakura, but at the circumstance that pushed her to this. Naruto felt a prick against his lip, and then smelt his blood leaking from the small wound he had given himself as his fangs emerged. He was distracted from this revelation when a roll of thunder rumbled across the sky giving its final warning before the downpour. Just as Naruto was about to make a move to save himself and Sakura from the rain, it began to pour.

Sakura seemed oblivious to this as her laughter continued to drift across the field. Cracking his knuckles Naruto moved, instantly dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her small frame. Crushing her body to his Naruto buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, while murmuring things to try to calm her. The rain, his fangs, even Kami didn't matter at this moment. Only Sakura did and right now she wasn't even Sakura. She was lost, afraid, and if he didn't bring her back he could lose her again.

Fierce waves of possessiveness unfurled from deep within his gut causing low growls to emit from the back of his throat. Naruto pulled her delicate form even closer as if trying to absorb her. For a long time he simply held her, his growls mixing with her laughter. After what seemed to be an interminable time later Sakura ceased laughing and slumped against Naruto. Shifting slowly, so as not to frighten her, Naruto sat fully on the ground and pulled her body into his lap. Sakura also shifted, turning a bit to the side allowing her head to rest against Naruto's shoulder.

Though her eyes were still glazed and unseeing she was crying. Naruto's heart quenched at the sight. She was so small, so fragile, and so vulnerable it was hard to believe she had once been the Rokudaime Hokage. Bending down Naruto dragged his tongue across her cheeks licking up the tears. The light contact stirred something in Sakura's eyes they began to focus a bit. The rain had thoroughly soaked both of them now and little chunks of ice were starting to come down as well.

Naruto glanced from the sky back to Sakura whose eyes were fully focused now. Tentatively her small hand reached out to touch his face. Naruto was careful not to move too suddenly as his hand came up to cup Sakura's. Her eyes were bright now with real tears. Both her arms moved suddenly wrapping themselves around his neck as she began sobbing anew. But these were good sobs not empty or crazed.

"*hiccup, *sniff, *sniff…Onegai, Onegai take me home."

Lifting her bridal style Naruto merely nodded before taking off with his cherry blossom. It only occurred to him after her sobs quieted and she fell asleep that he had no idea where she lived.

* * *

**I am soo sooo sorry I had no idea it would take me this long to update =( Cherry-chan is sorwwy (makes puppy dog face) Please don't hate me! Cough* Cough* Anyway I am back and if I get any reviews for this chapter I will be eternally grateful. If you are confused about anything, well, you're supposed to be by the end of this chapter heheheh. R&R and be confused by my amazing chappie my duckies. **


End file.
